The present disclosure relates to a tape cassette that can be freely inserted into and removed from a tape printer.
In related art, a tape cassette is known which is structured to be freely inserted into and removed from a cassette housing portion of a tape printer, and which includes a cassette case in which a tape as a print medium is housed. The cassette case is provided with a bottom case and a top case that is attached to an upper side of the bottom case. Via a print head, the tape printer prints characters, such as letters, on the tape that is pulled out from the cassette case. A plurality of types of tape cassette are prepared corresponding to types (a tape width, a printing format and the like, for example) of the tape that is housed in the cassette case.
A tape cassette is known that, when it is inserted in a cassette housing portion, causes a tape printer to detect a type of a tape housed in the cassette case. In more detail, a cassette detection portion, in which through holes are formed in a pattern corresponding to the type of the tape, is provided in a portion of a lower surface of the tape cassette. A plurality of detection switches that protrude upward are provided in the cassette housing portion. When the tape cassette is inserted in the cassette housing portion, the plurality of detection switches are selectively pressed in accordance with the pattern of the through holes formed in the cassette detection portion. The tape printer detects the type of the tape in accordance with a combination of pressing and non-pressing of the plurality of detection switches.